5 Reasons Why Blaine Loves Kurt
by cinnamonscrolls
Summary: Multi-chapter. A story told in moments, like snapshots of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Mix between fluff and angst. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Moment One_

Blaine's parents are never around. He came to terms with this ages ago because really, why else would they have sent him off to Dalton? Not that he doesn't love the school, he does. Honest to god. He loves Dalton because of so many things; the atmosphere, the Warblers, as well as Wes and David.

He grabs the suitcase off the bed and looks around his dorm room. He swipes his keys off the desk and heads out the door. All the other guys are milling around saying their goodbyes.

"Promise?" David shrieks, feigning hurt until Wes sighs.

"Alright! I promise that as soon as I get home, I will log on to the PlaystationNetwork." Wes's fingers are pressed against his temples, and it's clear that David had been at this for awhile.

David squeals excitedly and hugs him. Wes presents a stiff facade until he eventually hugs David back smiling.

"Boys, it's only holidays. You'll see each other soon enough!" Blaine said, laughing as he ruffled Wes's hair.

"Any amount of time spent apart is too much time apart!" David cried, reaching toward Blaine and pulling him into the hug.

"Perhaps we need to work on your separation anxiety?" Wes asked, nudging David until he let the boys go.

"I don't have a problem!" David cried, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Yeah, sure... On that note, I'm headed out. Let me know whether you want to meet up and do something over the break." Blaine said cheerily.

"Why are you leaving so early? Kurt's only an hour away. He won't even be out of school by the time you get there." Wes inquired while David studied his fingernails with a confused look on his face.

"It's a Friday, so Kurt has a family dinner. I'm actually heading home." Blaine sighed.

There was brief silence. Blaine because he knew he didn't have to explain himself to the boys, and the boys because they knew that there wasn't anything they could say to make him feel better.

Blaine smiled sadly and waved before leaving the room.

An hour later Blaine was still driving. Rain had started pelting the windows and the road was slick. The closer he got to his house, the more morose he became.

In the beginning he was singing along to his Katy Perry CD and now he was sitting in silence. He didn't want to sing. His mother had always wanted him to be something better than what he was, smarter, more handsome, and a better person.

His father didn't care who he was. The second that Blaine admitted that he was gay, his father hadn't wanted him. He hated the fact that he had to admit to his sexuality. He hated the fact that as soon as he had told them, his father had looked so very ashamed and his mother had treated it as something she had to hide from her society friends.

Blaine pulled the car over. He didn't want this. The holidays weren't meant to be spent alone and depressed. He watched the wipers and considered turning the car around except that he didn't have anywhere else to go.

He gripped the steering wheel, and sighed. He knew it, and everyone else knew it too. All he wanted to do this holidays was see Kurt.

He didn't care where, and he didn't care what they did. He was content with sitting through Kurt's Audrey Hepburn marathons, just to be near him. Ever since Kurt had moved back to McKinley, Blaine had been missing him more and more.

He'd started to notice how much time he hadn't been able to spend with Kurt. So many times when he'd wanted to turn to turn to him and share a joke or a laugh, and Kurt hadn't been there.

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Kurt.

"Blaine? Hi!"

"Kurt, I need to ask you about something. I know this is weird, but humour me?"

"Alright... What is it?"

"Do you have plans for the break? Is your family going away or anything?"

"Dad and Carole are going away for the weekend, to commemorate their first year of marriage and Finn's probably going to spend his days bouncing between the houses of Quinn, Rachel and Puck. Why?"

"I need to come over. Please? I don't have to stay long, I just need to see you."

"Um, sure. I won't be home for another half hour though. It's the last glee club for this semester."

"I won't be there for another hour. Thank you for this. I'll explain when I get there."

The phone disconnected and he pulled back onto the road with a slight squeal of the tyres. He flipped the CD player back on but changed to another CD. For the first time in months, he wasn't in a Katy Perry mood.

When Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house, he was already wondering how he was going to explain his behaviour on the phone. He sounded stupid. His head dropped to the steering wheel with a loud thunk. He sounded like such a fucking idiot.

He shut the car off, took a deep breath and left the car. Sighing, he made his way up to the front door. Before he had raised his hand to knock, the door swung open revealing a worried looking Kurt.

"What happened?" Kurt said, leading him to the stairs.

"I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go back to that _mausoleum_ that my parents call a house. Not alone, and not looking at all the reminders that I am not a part of their lives anymore." Blaine had been motioning with his hands while he spoke.

Kurt reached out and took one, before leading Blaine up the stairs to his room.

"You can stay here. It's okay. You can stay here for the night, but then we'll have to work something else out."

Kurt sat on the bed and motioned for Blaine to join him. Blaine laid down, dropping his head into Kurt's lap.

"I just want... I don't even know what I want! I want them to grow up, and to let me be who I am instead of trying to mould me into who they want me to be." Blaine muttered, knowing he didn't make much sense.

Kurt just nodded and made the appropriate 'hmm' sounds while running his hands through Blaine's hair, separating the rigidly gelled strands.

"To be completely honest, I'm not even sure if I want to see them again. I don't even know that they're home. Normally they leave before I get home."

Kurt hmm-ed again, knowing that Blaine needed to vent and that he wasn't ready to listen.

"Thank you for today. For this moment. For everything."

"You know that I'm here and that I'll do whatever I can for you. Let me just say one thing? I love you. It's not because of those breathtaking solos, and it's not because of your smarts. It's you." Kurt smiled briefly. "I love every little thing about you."

Blaine curled his fingers into Kurt's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. "Ah, silksilksilk-" Blaine just smiles and kisses him. It starts out sweet with soft little murmurs, and slowly it reaches a desperate level before they break apart.

Kurt's hand runs slowly from Blaine's collarbone down to his navel, and he lets his head rest against Blaine's shoulder.

"You're amazing Kurt." Blaine brushed his hand through Kurt's hair. "Do you think your dad will mind me being here? He's not the most jazzed about me at the best of times."

"You're always welcome here." Kurt murmurs. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Moment Two:

Blaine's in the car heading over to pick up Kurt for their first date since he went back to McKinley. It's been hard not seeing him, but Blaine thinks it just makes the times they do get to see each other - or even just speak to each other - all the more special.

He grins every single time Kurt's name buzzes up on his phone. If he closes his eyes and listens just right, he can hear Kurt's voice in his head. The soft inflections on every word, the innocent quality that somehow always seems to be there.

K - _Can't wait to see you like crazy. Just picking out the perfect jacket._

Blaine can even picture Kurt standing in front of his closet and picking a jacket because it matches a minute detail in some other vogue item that Kurt has on.

No one will notice, but Kurt wont care because as long as he's enclosed in his perfectly tailored fabrics, he feels more able to take on the world. Blaine can't help but wonder what the world would be like if we all had such a mechanism.

He swings around the last corner before Kurt's place, and he can feel the butterflies kicking up in his stomach before-

K - _Something came up, I'll explain as soon as I can. I'm really sorry._

Blaine almost can't believe it. He pulls the car over so that he can read the message again and again, searching for any subtext.

Cars passed by him at a rate of knots. Blaine turned the car off and decided that he needed another opinion of his current situation. He didn't hesitate before dialling.

As the dial tone rang through, Blaine put the phone on speaker just in time for; "Yeeeeeeeeees?"

"David, I have a situation. Is Wes there or do we have to add him in?" Blaine chewed nervously on his fingernail waiting for the opinion of the boys.

"He's here. Lucky for you. You're on speaker by the way." There was a sigh before Wes rang in with, "What happened? Did you pick the wrong shoes?"

"Kurt cancelled the date. You were there last time we went out, when we went to Six Flags together. Did I miss something? Was I rude?" By this point, Blaine had no idea whether he'd gnawed off the tip of his nail, or half of his finger.

"You didn't do anything - you know, apart from being you. Sort of a mood killer, but I assume that Kurt's used to that." David sniggered, thinking he was hilarious - as usual.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened at all. You screamed like a girl when that bird swooped you, but then Kurt looked like he might cry when he spilled the icecream on his new loafers." Blaine smiled wryly at the thought.

They'd bought Kurt new shoes on the way back home, and the sad smile that Kurt had worn as he laid the icecream covered loafers into the box was half-adorable and half-heartbreaking.

Wes chimed in as the voice of reason, "What did he say?"

"He just said he'd explain later, and that he was sorry. That's all! If I've screwed this up..." Blaine rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Why don't you call him back now? See if there is anything you should be grovelling for."

Blaine just sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll call him."

The boys shouted various different versions of good luck into the phone before they all said their goodbyes.

He honestly wasn't sure whether he was ready to call Kurt yet. He was combing through his memories, trying to work out what he had down. He felt like he was in a tailspin, and falling way too fast.

He gave in, and just dialled the number. As soon as Kurt answered, Blaine pounced.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did, I promise i'll make it up to you. Just tell me how. We can go wherever you want, or do anything you want. Please?" He ended on a note that even reminded _him _of a kicked puppy but found that he was too worried to care. "Kurt, please?"

He could hear Kurt's breath hitch, just like it did every time he was surprised and every time he had to search for words.

"Blaine, it's not you. I swear." Kurt sounded worried, possibly like he'd been crying.

"What's going on?" Blaine felt drained. The past half hour had felt more like a day and a half.

It took less than ten minutes for Blaine to get to the hospital. He was 75% sure that he was going to get a speeding ticket for the driving he'd just done. He didn't even care.

Blaine knew as soon as he saw Kurt that things had been more shocking than they had disasterous. All the kids of the New Directions were there, looking rather relieved.

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine, and ducked his head like he was sorry he'd overreacted. "Hi."

"Hey there." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, and drew little circles on his back while breathing in he smell of his hair product. "You scared me."

"I'm really sorry. I'm not sure why, but I thought you might not have wanted to be here. It's not as bad as Finn thought though, Rachel only passed out. She's definitely not in a coma."

Blaine smiled. "I'm really glad. You don't ever have to apologise for being there for either your friends or your family."

Kurt looked around him and it was clear that he was never going to stop being there for the people he loved. Blaine would forever treasure the privelige of being a part of that group.

They pulled apart, but Blaine refused to let go of Kurt's hand. Just then Brittany sidled up to Kurt with a confused look.

"How did Rachel fall off a picnic table?" She asked. "I backflipped off one when I was training for Cheerios, but it's not a diving board Kurt."

Kurt chuckled. "Brit, she loves to do impromptu performances. Apparently she miscalculated the amount of room she had for dance steps and slipped." Brittany nodded solemnly, almost like a child that you've just entrusted a secret to.

Kurt shot a look to Blaine. "She hit her head on the way down, and fainted for a bit." Blaine smothered a laugh.

Santana stepped forward, linking her arm through Brit's. "This totally wasn't worth breaking a date for." She sighed. "Thanks though." Kurt nodded in reply, with a small smile.

The girls left to go get drinks and say goodbye to everyone before they had to leave for an emergency Cheerio practice.

Kurt stared after them shocked. "I think that's the nicest she's ever been." Blaine just kept smiling.

Finn was seated by Rachel's bedside, and not looking like he was going to cry anymore, but also not having the same relieved look as everyone else in their vicinity. Kurt excused himself to go check on him.

Blaine turned to survey the rest of the people left in the hallway with him. Quinn looked bored, but had clearly been worried enough to let a few tears fall earlier.

Kurt had always said that as much as they argued, and fought over the same guy, that they seemed to care about each other more than they'd ever let on. Blaine watched silently as she took a little white bear out of a bag and crept into Rachel's room, leaving it on the small table.

She shot him a look as she walked past, "Don't ever mention this." With a flick of her blonde hair she was gone.

"Hey Blaine, we're sorry you guys had to lose your reservations for this. It sounded a lot worse when we called Kurt." Mercedes and Artie looked at each other. "Then again, things always seem to be filled with just a little more drama when Rachel's involved."

"Don't even worry about it. Kurt would rather be here than anywhere else at the moment. It was better to be here and see it was nothing, than not go and have something horrible happen." The two nodded, considering this. They cheerfully waved and said goodbyes, Blaine gave Artie a high five and Mercedes a hug before helping Artie onto the elevator.

He turned just in time to see Lauren and Puck walking past, Puck with his arm around her, and Lauren casting menacing eyes at anyone who looked at the motley crew with curious eyes.

Puck clapped him on the shoulder, and Lauren winked before continuing to drag Puck down the hallway.

"They're always just a little bit odd." Kurt was suddenly beside him. Blaine simply took his hand and laid a kiss on the back of his palm. "Sam and Mike are going to stay with Finn until Rachel's dads get here. Tina has to go home and help her mother get there house ready for her family reunion tomorrow."

The boys said their goodbyes before heading for the car. "I'm sorry I didn't just tell you about what happened. I didn't want you to feel like I was choosing them over you, or that you had to come with me or-" Blaine cut off Kurt's rambling with a quick peck.

"Don't even worry about it. You love your friends, and I love you." Blaine and Kurt were both grinning now.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, flicking at his fringe.

Blaine laughed and opened the door for him. "And I'm eternally grateful for that."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine's standing in the doorway of Kurt's room. The rest of the house is empty except for Finn who can be heard shouting at the television every now and then. There's snow falling outside, and the tiny frosted flakes are glistening as the fall past the window pane. It's late afternoon, and the slowly dying let is ebbing it's way along Kurt's carpet but that's not what's holding Blaine's attention so tightly.

There in the middle of it all is Kurt. Sweet, beautiful Kurt who all too often has all of his defenses up - especially when they're in public. Easily visable in the tension in the way he holds himself, or the extra snark he injects into his words. There's always aromor. Something to hide behind.

Not that Blaine thinks Kurt is weak, but Kurt definitely feels like he needs protection which isn't surprising after what he's been through. He's not hiding now though, not at all. It's amazing really. All the barricades that are normally in place are no longer, they've melted away and left behind something that leaves Blaine awestruck.

Kurt's got his hands pressed against the window, with his fingers just slightly bent, and song flows from his lips in perfect pitch.

_"God will you help us understand the meaning of it all?_

_Will you send your angels down to us at our every call?_

_Sometimes it seems the world is passing us_

_Faster than my eyes can adjust"_

Blaine knows that Kurt doesn't believe in God. They'd spent hours lying in each others arms talking about their views on everything, and when Kurt had told him that it was impossible for him to believe after everything he had endured, Blaine wasn't shocked. He just nodded and hugged Kurt tighter, because really, who was he to judge?

At this moment, while watching the boy he loves, Blaine realises that just because you don't believe in God doesn't mean you don't sometimes turn to him anyway. Kurt's lost his mother, and he's been battered, beaten and broken. He's often felt that he doesn't fit anywhere. So sometimes he leans upon spirits, and let's himself hope that someone is listening and that he's not alone.

Blaine understands that. He's been in similar situations. He's forever going to be proud of Kurt for being strong enough to pick up and keep going through everything, instead of running. Running would have been easier, but he has limitless respect for Kurt for not being the kind of guy that takes the easy way out. Blaine almost wishes he could say the same about himself, but then he's never have met Kurt.

Kurt's quiet now. His hands have drop into his lap, and his eyes have the look of a person who is far away. Blaine hasn't revealed himself yet. Finn let him in and gestured downstairs after some talk about college football teams.

Blaine doesn't know what Kurt's thinking. He has no idea what thought is putting that pained look on his face, and decides that he doesn't care. It's his job to banish demons now, so he heads over to where Kurt's perched on the window seat.

Kurt gives him a watery look, like tears held just a little too tightly in check, and takes his hand. Blaine lays his chin to the top of Kurt's head, and they stare into the flurry of brilliantly white snow together.

In a movie this would be where there would be a swell of music and some cheesy line, and instead Blaine decides this is a perfect time for contemplative silence. He tries to commit everything about the moment to his memory. The softness of Kurt's hair against his skin, and the way that Kurt tightens his grip on his hand every couple of minutes almost as if he doesn't want Blaine to slip away.

Blaine wraps his other arm around Kurt trying to keep him from shaking, and smiles as Kurt melts into him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, as he brushes his lips against Kurt's temple.

Kurt turns into the kiss, so that it lands somewhere on his forehead. "It was a day like this that my mother died." Kurt sighs softly. "She was killed on the roads. What if one day you just never showed up?" Kurt's dropped his head so that now he's staring at his hands and picking at his fingernails.

"It wouldn't happen." Blaine says, tracing little patterns on the skin of Kurt's arms. He knows his words are ridiculous, he can't promise that he wont die, but he doesn't know what else to say.

"You can't promise that. It's just something I think about sometimes. How would I live without you?"

"If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?" Blaine sang in reply. He hadn't really thought about it before, having generally tried to avoid thinking about any situation that resulted him being without Kurt.

Kurt shook his head sadly. "Don't ever leave." Blaine wonders how often it's happened, how many stories that he doesn't know about, that have left Kurt feeling abandoned.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "I'll promise if you do." He's only just found this wondrous creature that's everything he's been looking for. A friend, a singing partner, a person who understands prejudice, a romantic.

Kurt holds out his pinky. An act that's so innocent that it makes Blaine laugh as he grabs onto it with his own like a lifeline. He contemplates their linked fingers before looking back up at Kurt again.

"Kurt, you're everything to me. I never plan to let you go. You're my sun, and my stars, and you'd take every piece of happiness with you if you ever left." Kurt's not shaking anymore, but the bothersome thoughts are still, quite clearly, dancing through his mind.

Kurt smiles and quickly brushes at his eyes, before tears start falling. "You gave me acceptance Blaine, and that's something I thought I wouldn't see from anyone but family in Lima."

"You never have to be alone again." Blaine means it. In fact, he feels as though he's never meant anything more. Truly, he'd be happy to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. Perhaps not in the 'let's run away together and get married' kind of way, but at the very least the 'I don't ever want you to leave my life' kind of way.

Kurt began to untangle himself from Blaine, with the slow drag of heavy limbs and the general aura that hangs around after depression. Every breath sounded like a sigh.

"Where are you going? Kurt?" Blaine knew he sounded desperate, but this was Kurt and the spark had left his eyes. It was rare, and frightening. Kurt always seemed so innocent, but when his eyes went dull it was as though he'd seen too much. Too much pain, in too little time.

"I'm going to get a pile of Audrey Hepburn dvds, starting with Breakfast At Tiffany's, and we're going to sing Moon River." Kurt smiled sadly. The classics were always Kurt's go to, and Blaine knew that soon enough they'd be watching Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory.

"We'll crawl into your bed and cuddle until you can't stop smiling?" Blaine put on his dapper face, and Kurt smiled before giving him a soft kiss. "I love you Blaine."

"You know I love you too." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled over his shoulder as he left the room.


End file.
